Later Weekends
by Mick Bynes
Summary: Tino, Tish, Lor, and Carver are now 18 years old and they still hang out with each other over the weekends.
1. Here Comes The Drama

Note: This is my first true fanfic. I was inspired by Def Jam Fight for NY and The Weekenders.

So I come up with this. It sounds a little bit sketchy to me. Anyhow, just read it.

"Tino and Carver Vs. Xzibit and Murph" Chapter One: Here Comes The Drama

There was a match set up on Sunday by Murph. Nobody doesn't know who he has set to challenge. He has a few people in mind. He's got a new home and he has a brand new backyard. He decided that he wanted to have a match set up in his new backyard. Murph dislikes Tino a lot. It all happened on a Friday. Tino was hanging out with all of his friends after they got out of school. Murph approaches Tino and calls him a choad, Tino gives Murph the finger.

Carver stands up for Tino and says "Murph, I'm gonna beat your ass down to the ground!" Murph sarcastically replies, "Oh really, I'm very scared!"

Carver tells him "You better believe it! I had enough of you talking trash about T!".

"We're going to have settle this in some sort of way, I'm going to beat the bejeezus out of Tonitini! My mind has been set on this for weeks now." Murph tells Carver.  
  
Carver fiercely replies "You'll have to get through me first!"

Murph replies confidently "Oh yeah, I could beat both of you if I wanted to, but that would be pretty easy. I don't think that's a challenge at all.".

Tish and Lor gasp.

Lor asks Murph "Whoa, is this going to be physical?"

Murph tells Lor, "Yeah, it's going to be a pleasure beating them both up" Lor replies "Why you little!!!!"

Tino interrupts by shouting "I don't think I'll be involved in this!"

Murph replies "Oh yeah? If you don't, I'll expose all those Internet pictures of you and mass mail them to all residents of Bahia Bay, I would do that."

Tish gasps and says "How dare you..."

But Murph replies "Well... I'm gonna do it if he backs out!"  
  
Xzibit comes onto the scene driving his ultra expensive car. He gets out of the car and Murph greets him.

"Yo, what is this ish about?" Xzibit asks Murph.

"Yeah, I want to beat up these kids, I had enough of them", Murph explains.

"What? These 2 chumps?" Xzibit laughs. "I want a piece of this." Xzibit says.

Murph tells Tino and Carver "Look, it's going to be you two versus Xzibit and myself in my backyard. No holds barred! Anything in my yard can be used and well... that's about it."

Carver angrily replies "You got yourself a match!" Tino becomes nervous after this. Lor steps in and tells Xzibit and Murph, "You're going to have to face me too!

That's right, I can break you both in ha..." Xzibit says

"No way am I going to hurt a woman, sorry girl, no way!" Murph tells Lor

"Yeah, you and Tish can be spectators, just watch yourselves, because it's going to get wild!" Murph continues.

End of chapter 1.


	2. They Prepare For The Fight

Enter Saturday. The next day is going to hurt all of the fighters. Even the spectators are going to get hurt. Tino and Carver are at the Tonitini household getting ready for the fight. They're both outside in the backyard. Carver imagines the outcome of the fight while working out. He sees himself getting thrown across the lawn and getting his head getting split in half! Except, there's no blood at all. Carver screams!

"What's the matter, is this work out too much to handle?" Tino sarcastically says.

"Yeah, it is waaaay to hard for me, I'm too cool for it. No, I think those guys are going to kill us!" Carver shouts.

Tino replies, "I doubt it, we're gonna destroy them, I know it!" Tino continues. "I got some strategy to knock those two losers to kingdom come!" Tino screams.  
  
Meanwhile, Lor and Tish are at the mall.

"I just want to pound those idiotic losers to like the ground and I want to really feel pain!" Lor screams at the top of her lungs.

Tish yells "Yeah, I don't know how they got involved in this. Why? Physical violence is not the answer at all, they should do this in more civilized way, not bloods and guts flying around. Those two muscle heads are going to get what they deserve when Tino and Carver are done with them!"

They're walking in the mall and they see a poster with the fighters' names on it.

Tish gasps, "What?!? Live on PPV!??!"

Lor doesn't believe what she sees and says, "I didn't know this was going to be televised!"

Tish says "No, it's not going to be televised... it's like it's going to be."

Tish continues "I wouldn't really be surprised if this was going to be taped, though."

Lor interrupts, "Ooh! I want to be the first one to see the tape! I don't care who w..."

Tish interrupts her thought and says "Lor! How could you?! Our friends are in danger! Even though this poster clearly states that they are trained professionals. They're not! If this was scripted, yeah, that would be just fine. Well, it's not. Anything can happen! No holds barred! You know what that means Lor?!?!"

Lor comes to her senses. They both plan on being there and they're going to support their friends.  
  
Xzibit and Murph happen to be at a bar. Murph thanks Xzibit for the fake ID.

Xzibit laughs, "Those two actually think we're going to rip them to shreds. Ha, I don't think so!"

Murph explains, "Look, we taunt them. We bring our weapons, but we don't actually use them. We're going to fool those suckers. They think it's going to be no holds barred. If I could get away with it, I'd really bang them both up nicely."

Xzibit is confused and he asks "Word? What's your deal with those two?"

Murph tells him, "I've had Tino on my hit list for years, that bag of hammers!"

Xzibit and Murph discuss their fake fight in detail.  
  
At the Tonitini house, Tino gets worried as he eats his mother's weird cuisine.

"I'm dead" Tino says to his mother.

Ms. Tonitini tells him "Yes, I'm afraid so. I got some inside information that this is going to be all an act. Yeah, you're going to be really dead."

Tino replies "I have to tell Carver about this! We're going to be fools if we actually think they're going to pulverize us."

Ms. Tonitini tells Tino, "Now if you were in a no holds barred match, oh yeah, that's another story. If you don't win, you're out of my house, son!"

Tino isn't so worried anymore and he has an idea of what to expect out of it.

"Oh, so I'm really out if I lose?" Tino asks.

Tino's mom replies, "Meh, of course not, it's not official. If it was, you'd lee.."

Tino interrupts her thought by saying "Why you little!"  
  
NOTE: That's the end of part II. Part III will not be made any time soon! By the way, the Weekenders are much older in this fanfic. 12 year olds involved in a fight with Xzibit? Yeah, it's possible, yeah. They're all 18 in this one. I'll give you some background info on this. They all live in the same households. Now they're going to Bahia Bay community college. They all have jobs that are 5 days a week (I won't get into what job descriptions, use your imagination), so they would spend time with each on their weekends. Tish planned on going to Stanford University. They convinced her to stay by telling them all the good times they had over their weekends. After she's done with community college, I think she will attend Stanford University. They might all end up there, perhaps. I'll be writing that one later, way later. For now... this one focuses them in their adult years. It may sound sketchy... but I'm going to improve it.


	3. For All The Marbles

It is now sunday and everybody came to Murph's backyard. Everything was all setup, it looked like a hardcore match was going to erupt. Murph and Xzibit wait for Tino and Carver.

"I see that these fools are going to get owned" said Murph.

Xzibit discusses how foolish Tino and Carver are.

"Yo, I think Carver is a punk who's going to get it to him" Murph told Xzibit.

The crowd was getting restless and they wanted the match to start.  
  
Carver and Tino arrive and they were ready to fight Murph and Xzibit.

"I don't need to pack heat, I got my hands to take you all on!" taunted Xzibit.

Tish and Lor were in the crowd and they cheered on their best friends. The fight was about to start.

It took 10 minutes for them to get ready. As Xzibit was about to punch Carver, he slaps him instead.

Carver tells Xzibit "Hit me harder, I want you to. Yeah, hit me harder!"

Xzibit replies, "nah, you're just a stupid-"

Xzibit doesn't do anything while Murph is about to kick Tino in the groin. Xzibit stops Murph and Xzibit hits Murph.

"What was that for?!" Murph retaliates by trying to punch Xzibit in the groin.

Xzibit counters and puts Murph in a sleeper hold and cracks Murph's neck. Murph falls down unconscious. The crowd is in shock and they throw foreign objects at Murph.  
  
Carver shouts, "That had to be the coolest thing I have ever seen, you are the man X!"

Xzibit doesn't say anything and leaves Murph on the ground. Xzibit explains that this match was all a joke and tells everyone to go home. Everyone left, except for Tish and Lor.

"Whoa, I was about to expect, blood, gore, and violence!" Lor says.

Xzibit replies, "Nah, this was all supposed to be a joke. Murph paid me to do this kind of incident, I still have his money and I'm going to probably shove it up his-"

Tish interrupts and says "I know, what is Murph's problem? I actually wanted to see you rap instead of fighting, that what you do, right?"

Xzibit responds "Yeah. Oh man, Tino and Carver I was surprised you weren't frightened to death!"

Tino tells him "Oh, you were going to kill us and then put our corpses in a body bag. Yeah, I knew this was all a set up. I was not worried about it at all."

Xzibit says "Oh, so yo momma told ya about this?"

Tino responds by saying, "Um yes, how'd you know?"

Xzibit laughs and says "Really? And I was only playin' with ya when I said about yo momma."  
  
"Let's get out of here, this backyard is full of garbage, it's mad dumb" Xzibit says.

They all leave and nobody got hurt, except for Murph. Murph regained his balance and found a note next to his money. He read it.

Xzibit's note: Yo, This is X, your money doesn't mean jack to me. You know what I'm going to do with it? Here have it back, I thought you were cool. You wasted my time when you asked me to do some task that would benefit to me. Apparently, you just messed up. I'm going to go hang out with Tino and his crew now. You can go and suck on eggs!  
  
Later days!  
  
Xzibit  
  
Murph throws it out and goes back inside his house to throw darts at a Tino picture in his room.  
  
This concludes the fanfic. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
